A True Friend
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Annie laughed and followed her to the den. "Honey you would make millions. That sweet innocent thing turns guys on." She looked at Laurie's redding skin. "Did it hurt." Laurie nodded her head. "Yup and your next, your getting ying I'm getting yang."


_This is my first Halloween fic and I wrote it about Annie and Laurie's friendship because they reminded me of myself and my best friend. This includes spoilers from rob zombies H2 and flashbacks from H1. Its a little AU because I thought that annie should know about her friend before she was killed and there will be grammar and spelling mistakes, I really need a Beta. And if I see any flames I will report_

**A True Friend**

Laurie stormed into the house that she lived in for the past two years, she lived there after she was oprphaned by a psychotic killer, no her own demented brother. As if her life wasn't fucked up enough she had to find out that _he _was her_ brother_. The Braketts took her in, she was starting to see Mr. Brackett as a father and her best friend Annie as her sister. But that went down the drain when she found out who she was, how could they keep that from her. She rushed by Annie who was confused out of her mind.

"Laurie? are you okay?" She asked as she followed her up the stairs

Laurie glared at her friend, Annie was playing dumb she knew she was playing dumb. "Oh like you don't know? Daddys little princess knows everything!"

Annie narrowed her eyes. "Laurie! what the fuck are you talking about! Laurie! " She said as she caught up with her. She stood in the door way of her room and watched her pack. Annie took a deep breath to calm herself down. They never fought and on this same day last year the pair sat in this bedroom with the door and windows locked, they cried all night. They cried for Lynda, Laurie's parents, Paul, and even Tommy and Lindsey, those two where probably as fucked up as herself and Laurie. "Where do you think your going?"

Laurie turned to her, eyes puffy and red from crying. "I'm leaving!"

Annie's mind nearly explode. "What why you can't leave!" She walked into the room and grabbed her arm to stop her, her own eyes filling with tears. "You act-" she let a few tears stream from her eyes. "You act like your the only one who's life got trashed!"

Laurie stopped what she was doing and looked her best friend in the eye. "I know that your life is screwed up to but if knew what I knew..."

They where both crying now, damn emotions. "What, Laurie talk to me what did you find out?"

Laurie let out a sob before answering. "I'm Micheal Myers sister."

Silence, ear ringing silence. Laurie hated that, she grabbed the book from her bag and showed her. "See look I'm Angel Myers. That's me that Motherfuckers little sister."

Annie looked at the picture then back to Laurie. That jackass Doctor just told the world that she was his sister, the whole state probaly knew by now. "Oh god I'm so sorry" She said as she hugged her. Laurie looked up again. "Look I just need to get out of the house for a few hours okay."

Annie nodded her head. "There must have been a reason for my dad not telling you."

Laurie stopped in her tracks. "Yeah and I would love to hear his reason." With that she left Annie in the house by herself, not knowing what would happen to the only person that knew her pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its great that you decided to come home." Maya said as she helped Laurie up the stairs. Laurie was drunk and babbling about got knows what. She pushed Maya was to show that she was fine to walk on her own. When she walked into the house, she saw the destruction. "Annie?" She yelled "Annie?" She ran up the stairs with Maya behind her. She walked into the bathroom and sank to her knees, blood was everywhere, he drained her completely. She crawled over to Annie who was laying naked on the floor, sobbing. "Annie, oh my god Annie." Laurie cradled her head. "Listen you have to stay with me Annie, please I need you Annie Please. Don't leave me, I'm sorry."

Annie let out a sob. "Lau-Laurie, get out h-he's in the house"

Maya stood there wided eyed, that pissed Laurie off even more. "Maya call 911!" She screamed

Maya nodded her head and rushed down stairs. Laurie looked back down at Annie who was choking on blood. Laurie was covered in her best friends blood. She began to cry harder. "You have to stay with me Annie, your stronger then me. You didn't let your life go down the drain, you need to stay with me so you can live your life the way you dreamed, remember we talked about new york? We where going to move there?"

Annie smiled and nodded her head and Laurie hugged her tighter, before she knew it her best friend was dead, Annie died in her arms. "Annie? nonono, please come back."

_FlashBack_

_Laurie woke up, she was in the hospital. She looked over at the nurse who was checking her heart rate. "What happened? Where am I? Wheres my parents?"_

_The nurses face grew sad and she looked at Laurie. "Honey, I'm sorry but-"_

_The curtain opened and Mr. Brackett was looking at her. "We thought we heard you." Laurie turned her head and saw Annie in the bed next to her. Annie smiled a sad smile and Mr. Bracketttook a seat. "Laurie, I'm sorry but he killed your parents." Laurie looked at him then to Annie who was crying herself. "No they can't be dead," She was crying uncountably. "They can't be dead!"_

_huged her and rocked her gently._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She looked up at The brackett's house. She spent most of her childhood there Annie came running out and greeted her with a hug. Mr. Brackett became her legal guardian now, so she was going to live with them. The doctors said it was best if herself and Annie went through the treatment for the trauma together. They spent long nights with horrible nightmares, waking up screaming and crying. If one heard the other, they would be there in a second comforting them. Annie learned to deal with Lauries behavior early on, the mood swings, the silence, eventually the old Laurie surfaced but there was still pain to deal with. It was Christmas that made her feel at home._

_Laurie's door swung open and Annie jumped on her bed. "Hey wake up bitch its Christmas!"_

_Laurie groaned and rolled over, Annie narrowed her eyes. "Hey," she said as she pushed her. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Laurie turned on her back and opened up one eye. Annie smiled. "Come on open the other one"_

_Laurie huffed and sat up. "Its like six in the morning!"_

_Annie laughed. "I know but its Christmas, do I have to spell it out for you. Look it snowed last night."_

_Laurie looked out the window and sure enough the place was covered with snow. "Come on, santa left you presents and sadly there is no Santa stripper, the only ones I could find where old fat men. No thank you!" Annie said as she dragged her down stairs._

_Laurie smiled broadly when she saw presents under the tree, a fire burning in the fire place and wait was that? She could hear Christmas music blasting. They both sat down on the ground and opened up the presents. Mr. Brackett filmed them making a good memory permanent._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Annie crossed her arms as she sat back on the sofa. She was pissed because of Laurie's new friends, they were the girls that herself, Laurie, and Lynda would make fun off. She didn't like them and their infulance on Laurie, Maya was okay but Harley, she didn't like Harley. The front door opened up and Annie shot up from her seat as Laurie attempted to sneak in. _

_"Laurie?" Annie asked_

_Laurie jumped and shushed her. "Hey check out my new tat." She lifted up the back of her shirt to show Annie her tramp stamp. _

_Annie laughed she couldn't help it. "Laurie Strode, you got a tramp stamp?"_

_Laurie cocked her head. "What?"_

_"A tramp stamp you dirty whore!" Annie was laughing. "I would never imagine that you would get a tramp stamp."_

_Laurie laughed and tossed her hair. "I am a whore, you think I could make money on the streets" She said dramaticly_

_Annie laughed and followed her to the den. "Honey you would make millions. That sweet innocent thing turns guys on." She looked at Laurie's redding skin. "Did it hurt." _

_Laurie nodded her head. "Yup and your next, your getting ying I'm getting yang."_

_Annie smiled. "that sounds awesome."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Laurie was crying hysterically now. She lost her only friend who understood, the one that went through the same shit she did. She rocked Annie's lifeless body back and forth, repeating I'm sorry over and over. She looked at Annie's wrist and then to her own. She connected the ying and the yang as best as she could.

* * *

**Ending note- Laurie's friendship with Annie was my favorite friendship in the movie. Like I said it reminds me of my best friend. When we first saw the first Rob Zombie's Halloween we laughed when we saw them. My friends like Annie and I'm more like Laurie, and that ying yang thing, me and my friend have that tattooed on our wrists. We cried like babies when we saw the seance with Annie dying.**


End file.
